once_upon_a_time_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Abdul Alhazred
Abdul Alhazred is the creator of the legendary Necronomicon, a powerful black magic tome patterned after the Darkhold. At some point Alhazred's spirit became trapped in the realm Pellucidar, a pocket dimension. It has been hypothesized that Alhazred died in Pellucidar or that his spirit was transported there by the Great Race of Yith. Alhazred's spirit was stored within the crystal of Pellucidar's reptilian Mahar race. Decades later, a lieutenant in a minor band of slavers was caught stealing from his captain and hid in a cave, where he found a portal to Pellucidar. Energies released from the Mahar crystal allowed Alhazred's mind to control the thief, trasforming him into a more powerful version of Alhazred's own body before the portal closed. Alhazred took command of a band of slavers and forced them to unearth the portal to Pellucidar. One of the slaves fled from the caverns but was pursued and slain by Alhazred's slavers. This murder was seen and avenged by Tarzan who then pursued Alhazred into Pellucidar. The slavers had also captured a princess named Ayesha, to serve as a sacrifice to the crystal in hopes of Alhazred regaining his full power. Tarzan and Ayesha separated from Alhazred who took command of a cannibal tribe and used their ship to speed his journey, ultimately arriving at the jungle Mahar city. Meanwhile, the Mahar had built a sonic weapon using the crystal, preparing to taking over Pellucidar. Locating the Mahar city, Ayesha found the weapon's controls, turning it against Alhazred and his allies and slaying Alhazred's pet hawk. The Mahar attacked Ayesha in their control room, and she was forced to blow up the control device to save herself. Alhazred recovered and revealed his intent to sacrifice his allies to the crystal to gain more energy. However, Tarzan the arrived, following a stampede of creatures driven to frenzy by the sonic weapon. Alhazred attacked Tarzan, planning to sacrifice him instead, but the crystal began feeding off his own energies as well, and he was now vulnerable to other assaults. Alhazred was driven into the crystal, which drained all of his power and life energy, causing him to crumble into ashes. Years after his defeat at the hands of Tarzan, a sacrifice was offered to give Abdul a new host at the behest of La of Opar. La had need of the dark sorcerers abilities, to help her defeat and ultimately win Tarzan for himself. Instead of siding with a long time partnership, Abdul stated that they were not enemies and that he would be on the hunt for Tarzan. Abdul then began to gather various criminals to act as his new gang as he sacrifices dozens of people to increase his power. Powers and Abilities Dark Magic: Abdul Alhazred has a seemingly endless number of mystical, magical, and psionic abilities, including the following: * Teleportation: '''He can teleport in a cloud of smoke and reappear somewhere else. * '''Hypnotization: '''He can powerfully hypnotize others. * '''Immortality/Possession: He can posses a host and maintain that host for decades until he has to transition to another, keeping his soul intact and making him immortal. * '''Summoning: '''As a master of the Necronomicon, he summons demons to attack others physically or mentally, and forcefully use fear and intimidation to control his servants. Category:Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Slavers Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal